Hidden Lives
by familyisimportant
Summary: Okay, this is an AU where John and Sherlock both live in New York and John is an agent in the FBI whose team is in truble. Mycroft is the FBI director, giving him the power to split up John's team if he wishes. John wanted to tell his best friend and blood brother, Sherlock, what he is but Mycroft threatened his team. When they are assigned to do detective.. Full Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: Okay, this is an AU where John and Sherlock both live in New York and John is an agent in the FBI whose team is in trouble. Mycroft is the FBI director, giving him the power to split up John's team if he wishes. John wanted to tell his best friend and blood brother, Sherlock, what he is but Mycroft threatened his team. When they are assigned to do detective work at the same museum, will John be able to keep his secret from the great detective and his best friend?**

* * *

John sighed as he headed towards the warehouse. "If Sherlock knew I came here.' He shook his head, knocking the distressing thought from his mind. Then his fists clenched as he thought of his conversation with Mycroft earlier. How dare he threaten his team! When he walked in the room was in utter disorder. Savanna, Jarold and Samuel, Savanna's twin brother, ganged up on Isaac, the second in command of his team. "Whoh, whoh!" He cried leaping between Jarold and Isaac, only to receive a sharp punch to the jaw. "Ow!"

Jarold looked down when he realized it was the captain of the team he struck instead of Isaac. "Sorry, sir." He murmured. John laughed as he went to grab an ice pack. When he came back, he placed a comforting hand on the FBI agent's shoulder.

"It's alright Jarold. I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to Sherlock. He is already getting suspicious." He chuckled then winced, the movement bothering his sore jaw. John was slightly smaller than Sherlock with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Normally he wore a jumper and jeans, but since he and his team were working his clothes were more formal. Jarold had dark red hair, matching his fiery temper. He was a strong young man who dressed rather well and had a deep respect for the leader of his team.

Savanna and Samuel both had black hair and gold eyes. Savanna always wore formal wear while her twin brother's style was more casual. Isaac had brown hair, blue eyes and was very opinionated, leading to arguments with the rest of the team. He even got on John's nerves and the agent was very calm. Living with Sherlock, that was a trait that came in handy. John sat and looked at his four team members. Mycroft had threatened to split them up. John was not worried about himself, he knew he would be fine. It was the fates of the others that worried him. Savanna always teamed up with Samuel, he did not know what the twins would do if they were separated.

Jarold was a good agent, he would be likely kept on the team. but his next captain might not be as considerate about his temper as John himself was. And then there was Isaac. Isaac that could not follow the simplest orders without complaining or changing them. What will happen to him. He looked up to see the other circling him and watching expectantly. Or three of them were, Isaac just looked impatient. "Alright, let's get started." He said looking down at the map of the American Museum of Natural History. If they were to protect the diamond, they had to know the layout.

* * *

Lestrade looked over to Sherlock, who was considering the protective case he was just offered. With a soft "Alright, Lestrade." He got up and followed the officer to the American Museum of Natural History


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock frowned as he someone he thought looked just like his friend walk away. "John?" He called out. the man did not answer.

John heard but he kept moving. He could feel the confused look Sherlock was giving the back of his head. "Don't turn around, keep your mind on the mission." John murmured just as he reached the others who was gathered near the t-Rex show.

"Sir, are you alright?" Savanna asked, even Isaac looked worried. John gave his team a warm smile.

"I'm fine, guys. C'mon, let's get to our posts." With that, the five split up and disappeared into the crowd. Not noticing the look one Sherlock Holmes was giving them. John paced back and forth outside the closed door. This was were the diamond would be kept until the unrevealing of the exhibit in three days time. He looked over to the railing and his eyes met Isaac's. They traded nods and a glance towards the minerals room showed Savanna and Samuel were at their posts. Jarold was acting like he was examining the dinosaur display nearby.

Then, John got the feeling something was wrong. He went into the room containing the diamond, closing the door behind him. Something struck the back of his head, and everything went dark. When he woke up, he was staring up at the worried faces of his team. Isaac glanced towards the case and gave a low gasp. "Sir, the gem is gone!" John's head snapped over to the case and sure enough, it was empty.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Leaping up, John kicked the nearest thing to him, the wall. He leapt half in anger because of the Hope diamond being taken right from under them and the other half in pain from kicking the wall. The others watched, giving their captain a wide berth. They never seen John like this. They seen him flustered, annoyed, and even angry but now he was none of those things, John Watson was down right furious. He started to yell orders to his team when the door burst open.

There were cries of 'Halt!' 'NYPD!' and 'FBI!' before John lowered his gun and stared at Sherlock who also noticed John. "John?!"

"Hello, Sherlock." Sherlock was still staring at his friend when Isaac spoke up still holding out his gun while the others had lowered theirs when their leader did.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Isaac, stand down."

"But sir-"

"I said stand down." The second time held a power Sherlock never heard in his friend's voice before. Isaac sighed and lowered his weapon, glaring daggers at Lestrade and Sherlock. John turned to the PI and officer. "I believe you would like to see our credentials?" Lestrade nodded and accepted the badge John held out to him. After John got it back, he handed to Sherlock, who shook his head.

"I believe you." He reassured him as his team displayed their IDs to Lestrade. John sighed and sat against the wall, burying his head in his hands, he seemed defeated. Sherlock went over to him, and sat at his side. "John-"

"I wanted to tell you, really. It's just Mycroft-"

Sherlock held up his hand. "I was going to ask if you were alright. It seemed polite, even though the answer is obviously 'no'." This caused John to laugh. But before he could reply, Mycroft stalked in. John scrambled to his feet as the rest of his team turned from where they were bickering jurisdiction with Lestrade.

Sherlock saw the way all five stood at attention, John standing between Jarold and Isaac. It was as if he was acting like a human barrier. Then Mycroft smirked at John, he noticed the missing diamond.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Holmes, I can explain." John started, rasing his hands and stepping up slightly. Sherlock noticed how John stood between Mycroft and his team, as if using himself as a shield. Mycroft did not seem interested in what the man was trying to say. All he seemed interested in was the missing jewel.

He made his face look stern, though his eyes shone. John stayed his ground, keeping himself between Mycroft and his team, as if he could protect them from the words he seemed to know Mycroft was about to say. "So, it's gone." He smirked even more. John braced himself, seeming to gather his wits. "You and your team failed your mission, didn't you?"

"Not now, sir, not in front of the others. You can wait till later to tell me."

"Tell you what, sir?" To his surprize the sharp disbelieving voice came from Jarrold, not Isaac. He turned to see Jarrold glaring right at Mycroft, not him. John did not take much comfort in that. He knew as soon as Mycoft said the words to tear his team apart, that glare would turn on him.

"You failed to do your mission. All five of you-"

"It was not his fault!" That came from Isaac.

"Isaac, hold your temper." Instead of arguing as usual, Isaac grew quiet. John was confused, what was wrong with his team? Mycoft looked at Jarrold, curious. He never saw Jarrold act like that. Usually he showed high regard for authority. Isaac's docility was also unusual. Then he understood, they were trying to protect their leader by showing their loyalty and respect to John.

"What did he mean, 'not your fault', agent?" Mycoft asked, smiling slightly. He knew John will likely tell him the story.

John sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I thought something was up. So I came in to check the stone, when someone hit me over the back of my head with something. It had to be a crowbar or small truck, no idea which one it was." John batted at Sherlock's hand when he tried to check the back of his head as he finished.

"When I woke up, Jarrold, Savanna, Samuel, and Isaac was leaning over me, and the stone was gone." Mycoft looked around at the others. They still looked frightened at the thought of finding their captain on the floor, while John's hand wandered over to the spot on the back of his head where he was hit.

Mycoft gave his brother a look. From the way Sherlock was glaring at him, he knew John had told him everything. He would have to choose his next words carefully. "Alright, you seven have three days to find it. With all of you working together, it should not be that difficult."

John and his team gave Mycoft a thankful smile. "Tank you, sir." John said, smiling. Mycoft smiled back, and nodded his head to his brother. Then he left.


End file.
